


Игры больших мальчиков

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), RossomahaaR



Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [3]
Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Крису нравятся острые ощущения, а Джеред совсем не против ему помочь.
Relationships: dark!Gared Dirge/Lord (Chris Harms)
Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Игры больших мальчиков

Всё началось по-дурацки, на слаб _о_. Кто бы мог подумать, что время от времени Крис нуждается в острых ощущениях.

Джереда не интересуют мотивы, он не задаётся вопросами, зачем это Крису, чего не хватает — ему достаточно, что он знает об этой особенности. И использует её.

Они никогда не играют на территории Криса, даже если Ани и Мики нет в городе, как в этот раз. Крис осторожен. Или просто не желает, чтобы тёмные, тщательно скрываемые потребности вторгались в уютную повседневность. Для _игр_ он выбирает дешёвые мотели, где при регистрации не требуют документы. Они снимают номер, _играют_ , приводят себя в порядок и расходятся — на это уходит час, не больше.

На тусклом экране маленького дешёвого телика порнуха. Беленькая и чёрненькая целуются, лапая друг друга за силиконовые сиськи, пока за ними подглядывает чистильщик бассейна. Сидящий на полу Крис не особенно заинтересован действом. Джеред видит, как он напряжён. _Ждёт_. Наверняка предвкушение игры возбуждает его больше, чем усталые актрисы, старательно имитирующие желание.

Джеред смотрит на него, полностью обнажённого, неторопливо скользит взглядом по спине, и Крис поводит плечами. Пожалуй, можно начинать. Он опускается на колени позади Криса, сплёвывает в ладонь и обхватывает его пока ещё мягкий член. Крис смотрит на экран — девушки помогают друг другу освободиться от символических кусочков ткани, зовущихся бикини. Джеред придвигается ближе, чтобы Крис почувствовал его — почувствовал слой одежды, разделяющий их, свою уязвимость. Джереду не нужно раздеваться. К тому же, они никогда не трахаются. Дрочить друг другу — это ведь не секс. Не измена. Вроде как.

Теперь у Криса стоит. Член под пальцами не вызывает ни возбуждения, ни отторжения — просто орган, твёрдый, тёплый. Люди склонны всё усложнять, Джеред этого не понимает. Ему полагается испытывать что-то, хотя бы смущение, но он просто следует правилам и делает, что нужно. Уже можно переходить к следующему этапу. Его ждали оба.

Джеред поднимается и расстёгивает ремень. Медленно вытягивает его из шлёвок джинсов, расправляет: длинная чёрная лента из кожзама, жёсткая, достаточно прочная, с простой металлической пряжкой. Можно затянуть её, как ошейник. Но Джеред накидывает ремень на шею Криса удавкой, сводит концы крест-накрест. Для верности упирается коленом между лопаток. Крис машинально хватается за ремень, пытается ослабить давление, но тут же отдёргивает руки и впивается ногтями в голые колени. Джеред видит его запрокинутое багровеющее лицо: глаза крепко зажмурены, слюна блестит на оскаленных кривых зубах.

Возбуждение острое. Узкие джинсы ощутимо сдавливают вставший член, яйца поджимаются. По позвоночнику бегут колкие мурашки. Пульс стучит в висках и собственное дыхание сбивается. Джеред не знает, что заводит его больше — заигрывание со смертью или ощущение власти.

Со стороны Криса безрассудно доверять ему свою жизнь, но он делает это не задумываясь. Настолько уверен в нём? Джеред усмехается — и если б Крис мог видеть, ухмылка бы ему не понравилась.

Они оба знают, что практиковать асфиксию опасно — даже имея огромный опыт, невозможно определить, когда всё выйдет из-под контроля. Обморок может оказаться инфарктом, а если до потери сознания и не дошло, через пару часов можно умереть из-за образовавшегося тромба. Риск огромен. Что-то вроде русской рулетки. Именно поэтому они и захотели попробовать.

Джеред представляет Криса мёртвым. Это восхитительно — забрать дыхание, жизнь, оставить только пустую оболочку. Сделать это своими руками. Джеред улыбается. Скалится. Крис в воображении смотрит остекленевшим взглядом в растрескавшийся потолок. Хочется сломать его, вот только тогда будет не с кем играть. Этого Джеред не хочет.  
Крис обессиленно роняет руки, оставив ногтями глубокие борозды на коже, и Джеред ослабляет петлю. Прошло тридцать секунд, может, чуть больше, но не минута. Этого достаточно. 

Крис откидывается на пол, жадно хватая ртом воздух, дышит неровно и хрипло, грудная клетка вздымается и опадает. Джеред садится рядом и помогает ему — быстро отдрачивает, и Крис кончает с глухим стоном. Они читали, что оргазм после удушения ощущается особенно сильным — и действительно, Крис судорожно выгибается, стискивая зубы. Джеред вытирает заляпанную спермой ладонь заготовленными салфетками и расстёгивает свои джинсы. Ему требуется всего пара движений, и под зажмуренными веками вспыхивают зеленоватые звёзды, а между пальцами снова сочится тёплое липкое семя.

Крис рядом всё ещё пытается выровнять дыхание. На шее его отчётливо розовеет след от ремня. Хорошо, что он любит шарфы, никто ничего не заподозрит. Джеред приятно опустошён, но не прочь продолжить — хочется сдавить горло Криса собственными руками, почувствовать, как пульсирует под пальцами сонная артерия. Но не станет этого делать, иначе не сможет остановиться. Выйдет как-то _не по-дружески_.

Джеред смотрит в потолок и усмехается. У него нет друзей. Любимая в группе шутка — правда. Давным-давно Джеред пытался понять, что такое «дружба», «любовь», «привязанность» и всё остальное, о чём столько говорят окружающие. Не вышло. Зато он хорошо научился имитировать реакции, которые от него ожидают. Многие считают его странноватым, но никому и в голову не приходит, что творится в его голове на самом деле.

Джеред делит людей на тех, кто ему может пригодиться, и бесполезных. Крис из первой категории, к нему нужен особый подход. Именно поэтому Джеред спрашивает: «Как ты?», не то что его по-настоящему это волнует. Крис показывает большой палец и жестом просит подать салфетку. Наверняка до конца дня ему будет больно говорить и глотать. Джеред довольно улыбается. До зуда в пальцах хочется провести по розовой линии на его шее, но он сдерживается.

На экране блондинка, стоя на четвереньках и прогнув спину, механически отсасывает развалившемуся в шезлонге чистильщику, пока полулежащая брюнетка отлизывает ей. Банально. Скучно. Джеред предлагает попробовать в следующий раз утопление. Крис только усмехается. Наверняка, обдумав всё согласится.

Приведя себя в порядок, они сдают ключ и покидают мотель. «Нормально себя чувствуешь?», - Джеред старается не переигрывать. Крис хлопает его по плечу и улыбается: «Всё в порядке. Спасибо». Голос у него немного сиплый. Джеред улыбается. Если бы Крис только знал, как близок был к смерти. Они прощаются и расходятся по машинам.

До следующего раза.


End file.
